reborn_ocfandomcom_ru-20200214-history
Вайпер
|Kanji Name = バイパー |Romaji Name = Baipā |Звания = Офицер Варии |Звания 2 = Кандидат на место хранителя Тумана Вонголы |Звания 3 = Аркобалено Тумана |Звания 4 = Маммон |Пол = Мужской |Возраст = 2 (Аркобалено) |Статус = Жив |Дата рождения = 2 Июля |Famiglia = Семья Вонгола |Команда = Аркобалено |Команда 2 = Вария |Команда 3 = Команда Маммона (Ранее) |Команда 4 = Команда Союзников (Ранее) |Оружие = Иллюзии |Партнер = Фантазма |Животное из коробочки = Морская Звезда Тумана |Пламя = Туман |Группа крови = A |Рост = 40 см (Аркобалено) |Вес = 3,6 кг (Аркобалено) |Сейю = Руми Шишидо |Манга = Глава 90 |Аниме = Эпизод 40 |Галерея = да |Name = Вайпер}} Вайпер (バイパー, Baipà) - это его настоящее имя, как Хранителя Соски Тумана. Так же один из офицеров Варии - независимого отряда убийц Семьи Вонгола, известный как Маммон (精子•マーモン, Espā Māmon). Прославился в Варии, как лучший заклинатель, у Вайпера есть способность создавать иллюзии, а также способность определить местонахождение любого человека, чихая в листок бумаги (они носят рулон бумаги с собой); слюна или слизь, которые остаются на бумаге, показывают карту, приводящую к нужному человеку. За исключением Испытания Аркобалено, Вайпер работает только за деньги и поэтому олицетворяет один из семи грехов - жадность. Также у него есть темно-зеленая лягушка по имени Фантазма, которая лежит на его голове. Превращаясь в желтый Уроборос (свернувшийся в кольцо змей, кусающий себя за хвост) в "ореол" над ним, Фантазма дает возможность Вайперу летать во время битвы; он утверждает, что пытался сломать проклятие Аркобалено и запечатал свою соску, благодаря цепи Маммона, так, чтобы другой Аркобалено не смог ощутить его. Эта цепь также запечатывает силу Колец и Коробочек. Позже Вонгола заменила Цепь на купола, которые также скрывали силу Колец. Внешность Одет Вайпер как взрослый, носит чёрный капюшон что закрывает его глаза и поэтому очень трудно разобрать его пол. Так же на лице у него есть фиолетовые отметины в виде клыков они растут когда Вайпер использует силу аркобалено. До того как он стал аркобалено у него были длинные фиолетовые волосы. Личность Как олицетворение Жадности, он жаден, и обычно работает только за деньги. Вайпер обычно безразличный человек, но показал большинство своих эмоций, когда они пытались снять Проклятие Аркобалено и сильно выражали свое желание продолжить жить. Он склонен взимать очень высокие цены за свои услуги. История Вайпер - один из "I Prescelti Sette" (Сильнейшая Семерка) и был таким образом отобран, чтобы стать одним из Аркобалено. Спустя какое-то время, после того, как он стал Аркобалено, он присоединился к Варии и участвовал в Колыбели. Он оставался в Варии в течении следующих восьми лет, пока Занзас был запечатан. Сюжет Арка Вария The Вария's plan in the beginning was to find all of the Vongola half-ring bearers on Тсунаеши Савада's side and take the half-rings by force. Viper used his thoughtography to help the Varia members locate their equivalent member on Tsuna's side. Before a fight happened, CEDEF interrupted and it was explained that there would be an official battle for the rings. Members on both side will fight for the other half of their ring against the member on the opposite team who has it. Being bearer of half of the Vongola Mist Ring, Viper fought against the corresponding Mist guardian, Хром Докуро. He revealed himself as the Mist Arcabaleno and easily bested Chrome. When it seemed over, Chrome switched bodies with Мукуро Рокудо. Viper at first didn't believe it was Mukuro because he had heard of his imprisonment at Vendice, but he soon came to realize it was. Being the Mist Аркобалено, the strongest illusionist, he was frustrated when Mukuro was overpowering him. He asked where Mukuro got this talented and Mukuro responded that he got his powers from Hell itself, irritating Viper, who didn't believe him at all, to the extreme. Viper was defeated and seemingly exploded, but Mukuro revealed that Viper had survived because he had reserved enough energy to escape as a precaution. As things progressed and events happened, Varia members are shown to have caught Viper from wherever he was regenerating to help fight at the main battle of the Ring Conflict, where whichever boss gathers all the rings first will succeed as the 10th Vongola Boss. As Занзас and Tsuna fought, all the guardians were poisoned with a paralyzing illness that only obtaining the ring of their type would give them the antidote. Varia member Бельфегор came and healed Viper and they set up a plan for getting all the rings by holding Chrome hostage. Their plan succeeded and even though their boss had lost against Tsuna, they gave him all the rings to seemingly take the win. The Vongola Rings rejected Xanxus and it became known that he didn't actually have Vongola blood. The Varia was disqualified but Belphegor revealed that backup was coming, backup that was only bested by the main Varia members. Three people arrived, nearly unconscious, and reported that all the rest had been defeated by Lancia. Being the only two members of Varia left able to fight, and being surrounded by all 6 of Tsuna's guardians, Belphegor and Viper surrender. Арка Будущее Арка Испытания Аркобалено Viper is the third administrator of the Arcobaleno Trials. He and Belphegor enroll in Tsuna's school for a time, using the pseudonyms Monta and Himeko Hariyama. Later, Yamamoto discovers this when Himeko throws some of Bel's signature Knives to protect himself and Kyoko. Viper's Trial involves battling Tsuna, Ryohei, and Yamamoto. In the Trial, he uses his special Ability: Viper Mirage. Everyone was surprised when they heard Verde told Viper to test out a prototype Box Weapon. Reborn said that he had a bad feeling about this. During Verde's trial, Viper attempts to stop a Pawn missile from making it to Namimori, although his efforts were thwarted by a substance which was later revealed to be similar to the Non Tri-Ni-Sette, which Verde uses to capture the rest of the Arcobaleno, sans Aria. Unlike the actual Non Tri-Ni-Sette, the substance only paralyzes them, as opposed to outright killing them. It later turns out that the captured Arcobaleno were revealed to have been Illusions done by Viper as soon as he saw the substance released again when all the Arcobaleno were present. Арка Преемствование Вайпера и других Аркобалено созывает Реборна, чтобы тренировать Тсуну и его хранителей. Вайпер объединяется с Хром, выступающей в качестве его студента. Но, судя по всему, он ничему ее не обучил, потому как ему никто не заплатил за работу учителем. Таким образом, скоро он покидает её. Тем не менее, он возвращается, когда Колонелло искал его, и позже помогает Хром сломать иллюзии Деймона Спейда. После того, как Деймон и Джотто передают Хром и Тсуне право наследования, Хром благодарит его за ее спасение, и он говорит, что ее навыки возросли. Совсем скоро, Вайпера забирают Скуало с Бельфегором, обыскавшиеся его, так как была необходима его помощь как иллюзиониста. Арка Церемония Наследия На церемонии он замечает, что Дино и Скуало смогли увидеть сквозь иллюзию Ямамото, созданную Хром; тем не менее, он говорит, что ее иллюзия высокого уровня, и разглядеть сквозь нее могут только эксперты, и хвалит ее за успехи. Сразу после того, как Вонгола была побеждена семьей Шимон, Вайпер и вся остальная Вария вместе с Дино и Реборном пытались остановить Шимон, но Адельхейд остановила их и их преследование. Скуало обратился к нему и к остальной Варии с просьбой преследовать Шимон сразу после того, как они забрали Хром, но Девятый приказал им не делать этого. Арка Проклятие Радуги Reborn sent a message to Viper and the other Arcobaleno about a hint about their curse. Viper was about to read the rest of the letter until Belphegor threw food at Viper which ruined the letter. He at first confused of how to read the rest of the letter but then when Belphegor says that they will go to Jura in France to recruit Flan, Viper remembers the Pacifier Spring that was located near the area which could strengthen the light of pacifier, which could perhaps allow him to read the rest of the letter, and decides to go there along with the other Varia except for Xanxus. Viper and the others found Mukuro and the Kokuyo Gang also trying to recruit the young Фран, but Viper leaves soon afterwards, saying he couldn't care less about Flan. Viper heads to Pacifier spring and finds the other Arcobaleno, Fon, Colonello, Skull, and Verde. They said that some of the letters were unreadable, which can explain why some of the unreadable words on Viper's letter were not caused by the food. They say they should stack up the letters for the missing words to fit. After that, they know the information Reborn got during the battle against Daemon Spade, including the one about the mysterious Arcobaleno from the Vindice. Viper strangely knows about the Arcobaleno with the transparent pacifier. Viper, along with the other Arcobaleno, minus Aria, are in a dream they are all having. They meet the Checker Face|mysterious man that they met before they became the Arcobaleno. The man asks if they want to be freed from the curse of the rainbow. Viper shows himself to be very passionate about breaking the curse, saying that it's been his dream for many years. The man says that the Arcobaleno that gives the best contributions will be released from the curse; he then reveals that the one that shows himself to be the strongest will be considered worthy. He states that the Arcobaleno cannot personally fight for themselves, but must get representatives to fight for them. Viper is then shown back at Varia headquarters requesting assistance from Xanxus, who replies that it depended on the situation, but is later on revealed to have accepted. He is later seen by Дино in Japan with the rest of the Varia, who were staying in the same hotel as the Chiavarone Famiglia. Mammon is later seen in their residing hotel riding on Belphegor's head as he kidnapped Tsuna, calling Tsuna a brat; a while later, after Wonomichi arrives in the Varia's hotel room, Mammon connects the former's appearance and clothing to Checker Face's. He then listens to the rules of the Representative Battle of the Rainbow. Later, on the second day of the Representative Battle of the Rainbow, Mammon tries to get Xanxus to fight Team Fon when they came to challenge them. Mammon is successful and watches the battle, but is forced to release his curse with his Rainbow Wristwatches|Rainbow Wristwatch and use Hyper Mirage R to stop Fon from eliminating Xanxus and eliminating them from the battle, and announces that the rule he set for the battle was that the side that doubted their victory would self-destruct. He sent Fon and himself into illusionary space that he created and started to fight him one-on-one. However, Fon easily destroyed his illusions, making him doubt to win. Fortunately for him, Fon's curse release time has reached its limit and he returned to his baby form. Seeing this chance, Mammon freeze Hibari's legs to prevent him from escaping Xanxus' attack, but Dino saved Hibari before the attack hit him. Xanxus ordered Mammon to stand back since he's injured. Mammon at first protested, but then reluctantly obeyed when Belphegor said that he wants to fight alone. After the second battle ended with a draw, he, and the other Arcobaleno were shocked to see Bermuda along with seven Vindices joining the Representative Battle of the Rainbow as the eighth team. Shortly after, he and the other Arcobaleno visited Skull at Namimori Hospital and discussed about Bermuda, but found nothing about him. He then questioned Reborn his reason to join the Representative Battle of the Rainbow, but Reborn refused to answer and instead told him to ask Fon and Юни . After the meeting is dismissed, he went back to the hotel and surprised to find his team was assaulted by a Vindice. On the third day of battle, Team Mammon is attacked by three Vindice. Mammon goes into his un-cursed form and uses his Illusions to help his team escape the Vindice. He later meets with Reborn and the other Arcobaleno and opposes Reborn's idea of teaming up with Bermuda. This leads to a fight in which Mammon accidentally hits Yuni with an illusionary attack. Оружие и Способности Прежде чем он был обращен в Аркобалено, он был первоклассным Экстрасенсом, добавляя Иллюзии к своему репертуару. Было замечено, что он и раньше мог лететь. Его экстрасенсорная способность была телепатией, и он может также обнаружить вещи или людей, благодаря чиханью на бумагу. Будучи Аркобалено, у него остались все его силы и способности, но его Иллюзии были усилены, возможно потому что Соска Тумана Аркобалено является частью Три-ни-сетте и испускает Пламя Тумана, создавая реальные иллюзии, а также у пользователя появляется способность Аркобалено испускать Пламя Посмертной Воли из всего тела. Снаряжение *'Морская Звезда Тумана:' Это была одна из первых Коробочек Оружия, которая была создана и появилось в прошлом. Вайпер использовал оружие против Ямамото и Рёхея во время 3-го Испытания. Открывая коробочку, оттуда появляются морские звезды, окутанные пламенем тумана. Разрушая звезду, она регенерирует и становится больше. Техники Иллюзии: Будучи Аркобалено Тумана, его Иллюзии первого класса. Лишь однажды он был побежден другим Иллюзионистом - это произошло во время битвы колец Тумана, когда он сражался с Мукуро Рокудо. Самые используемые им иллюзии - иллюзии клонов самого себя и иллюзия щупалец. *'Мираж Вайпер:' Одна из многих способностей к Иллюзии Вайпера. Он использовал это, чтобы окружить Намимори серией миражей. *'Мираж R Вайпер:' Одна из иллюзий Вайпера, которая устанавливает правило на цели, которого выбрала иллюзия. Если правило нарушено к установленному сроку, цель атакуется и остается с многочисленными ранами. Мыслеграфия: Способность определить местонахождение любого человека, чихая в листок бумаги. Слюна или слизь, которая попадает на бумагу, показывают карту, приводящую к желаемому человеку. Полет: Вайпер может летать, из-за способностей его животного-партнера Фантазмы, но он, как показывали, в состоянии летать и без помощи Фантазмы. Уроборос: Самая сильная иллюзия Вайпера, как он сам утверждает. Вайпер создает множество крупных, слепых, подобных угрю существ с большими ртами и острыми зубами. Интересные Факты *Слово "Маммон" - термин, использованный для того, чтобы описать материальное богатство или жадность, чаще всего персонифицированную как божество. *Ему не нравится называться своим именем - Вайпер. *Имя Вайпер (Гадюка) относится к типу змеи, отражая его выбор животного-партнера. *Его любимое слово - 'жадность', отражая его собственное имя. *Его любимая еда - шоколад за 5 иен, в то время как его любимый напиток - клубничное молоко. *Его хобби - проверять его сумму вклада. *Ему не нравится оставлять свои долги неоплаченными. *Причина, почему Вайпер собирает деньги, состоит в том, что человек повторяет ту же самую жизнь вечно. *Пол Вайпера был дебатами среди поклонников из-за использования нейтральных полом местоимений, используемых, чтобы описать их. Он был отнесен в категорию персонажа мужского пола на третьем опросе общественного мнения, и его пол продолжает оставаться мужским в официальных переводах VIZ, однако, "официально" его пол остается неизвестным. *В официальном английском переводе, Реборн и Колонелло сказали, что у его Соски Аркобалено был "солнечный жар". *В Drama CD: Радио Намимори, было показано, что он и Бельфегор однажды одолжили одну из парабол Леви-а-Тана, когда был дождь, но все закончилось тем, что они были поражены молнией. *В Интервью Хару Хару: Опасный, было показано, что он, как и Фонг, не может съесть Тофу Mapo, с того момента, как он превратился в ребенка, потому что оно содержало пряности, от которых он задыхался. *Вайперу нравится работать только тогда, когда ему платят. В редком случае Вайпер работает бесплатно, только если ситуация страшна, или это - его обязанность как Аркобалено, но продолжает жаловаться. *Вайпер и Бельфегор, кажется, очень близки, поскольку Вайпер избегает большинства членов Варии и главным образом замечен с Бельфегором. *У Вайпера есть Песня Персонажа: Maboroshi no Arcobaleno. Навигация en:Viper Категория:Персонажи Категория:Мужчины Категория:Аркобалено Категория:Вария Категория:Хранитель Тумана Категория:Иллюзионист Категория:Требуется перевод